confanfandomcom-20200214-history
Seraada Margolin
Seraada was born to a father who was a mage and a mother who was a mage. His grandparents were also mages, as were his great-grandparents, and so on. He was born and raised at the Mage's Academy of Velloria. His entire life he had been surrounded by and immursed in magic. Growing up, he never even thought about doing anything other than attending the Academy and becoming a Master Mage, like his parents and ancestors before him. Seraada first became disillusioned with Academy life when his instructors did not allow him to proceed at his own pace. His knowledge and experience gleaned from his parents and grandparents far outweighed that of the other initiates in his class. He felt he was unfairly being held back. Later, after achieving his Journeyman's status, he felt he was overlooked for advancement to Master on several occasions. A position on the Conclave traditionally held by a Margolin opened up, and was filled by Noraalin Vail. Seraada thought that if he had been promoted to Master "as he should have been", he would have been allowed to fill the vacant position. He thought that he, perhaps, had finally lucked out when he drew Ladrick Monmai as his Faculty Advisor. Master Monmai was renowned for his leeway with students, and his support for original thinking. In truth, Monmai's attentions were elsewhere during his tenure as Seraada's advisor, and Seraada's research was left unchecked. Eventually, the Conclave could not overlook Seraada's abilities, knowledge and experience, and finally advanced him to the level of Master Mage. It was during this time that Seraada was experimenting with powerful forbidden magics, reinfusing life back into corpses in an attempt to bring back the dead. Instead, thick, oozing cocoons were the result, which pulsed and "hummed" for three days. After that time, the deformed troggles emerged from the cocoons. They were hidden away for study and dissection. Trying again, Seraada took unwilling volunteers and stripped them of their inherent magic using a soul gem. Once their magic was forced back into them, a similar transformation took place to the troggles, except goblins emerged from the cocoons. The goblins were much more difficult to hide and keep secret. His necromantic experiments were soon uncovered by, ironically enough, Monmai, who took the evidence and gave it to the Conclave. After a hurried trial and conviction, Seraada underwent the Ritual of Abjuration, where access to his magic was denied him. He was removed from Velloria and banished to the wilderness. Seraada had not gone unprepared, however. Pages of manuscript had been passed down through his family for generations. Seraada had finally deciphered enough of the ancient writings to uncover long lost secrets from an age more magically inclined than the one he was living in now. The legend of a race of beings able to restore his magic to him, and make him more powerful than ever, lured him on a long and physically difficult trek into the Arrok Mountains. There, he discovered the ruins of Tiras Lorin, and ancient city from long before the Great Cataclysm. The joKara parasites held captive there thousands of years ago had survived in a pool of benaar. Seraada thought they held the key to helping him. He had it in reverse. A joKara parasite took control of Seraada, absorbing all that the mage was. post-Tiras Lorin The joKara did indeed know how to regain Seraada's access to magic. The Ritual of Abjuration used by the Conclave was not as permanent as they thought. The joKara had far more extensive knowledge of magic, and easily reversed the process. Taking several of his captive brethren with him, the joKara that was now Seraada left Tiras Lorin. Having absorbed Seraada's thoughts and knowledge, the parasite within agreed with the ultimate destruction of the Mage's Academy in Velloria, not for revenge, but because they would oppose the joKara's quest for world domination. Thanks to Seraada's necromantic experiments, the joKara now knew how to create a vast army of goblin warriors and troggle to serve him. Dealing with mundanes would be relatively easy. It would be the mages that would give him the most trouble. Seraada headed for the gem mines of Drakon Province, in order to increase his supply of Soul Gems. It was while in Vashti that Seraada happened to run into the Crown Prince of Koridan. Both were staying at the town's best inn, the Sword and the Barrel, when Seraada took advantage of the situation. Prince Ranon was on the return leg of an inspection of the northern roads. Seraada knew that if he could control the crown prince, he could control the country without ever having to fight a war. Seraada cast a spell on Ranon to control him, before continuing on his journey. Eventually Seraada reached the city of Tyrak, where he masqueraded as a traveling jewellery merchant. Within days he had the beginnings of a goblin army, and soon they had taken over the entire town. Those few Elarans not lucky enough to escape were transformed into goblins and troggles. Before long, Mounthold, Desdrin, and Brina also fell to Seraada and his vicious goblins. Category:Elara Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Koridians Category:Elarans Category:joKara Category:Male characters